1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a method and system for interfacing with customers at service-oriented terminals, and in particular to a method and system for service-oriented, user interface terminals where users make purchases electronically. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for automatically authorizing a remote point of purchase action at a facility which permits such actions. The system prompts a user with additional security-related questions when the user selects responses that deviate from the user's typical selections.
2. Description of Related Art
Service-oriented, user interface terminals for making purchases electronically, such as with a commercial credit card or debit card, are now common. These types of terminals are typically utilized wherever a basic or routine transaction can be processed more efficiently on site without the need for human intervention or judgment. Examples include fuel pumps of automotive refueling stations, automated vending machines for purchasing tickets for transportation (e.g., airline tickets), personalized greeting card vending machines, and the like. Users of such terminals tend to become repeat customers and, in many instances, select the same set of options every time they make a transaction. For example, whenever an individual uses his or her credit card to purchase automotive fuel directly at the fuel pump, he or she may always choose the premium grade of fuel, never want a receipt, and always select the lowest priced car wash.
To use these terminals, users are merely required to swipe their electronic card through a reading device (thereby entering their account information into the system) and wait for approval before selecting their options. The ease and convenience of such transactions tend to make such terminals easy targets for unauthorized users. Although some terminals and/or electronic cards also require users to enter a password or personal identification number (PIN), this information also can be easily compromised. Thus, an improved algorithm with enhanced but not unduly difficult security features for interfacing users of service-oriented terminals is needed.